


Hidden Pleasures

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human and the rogue disappear in the keep to have some somewhat quiet time to themselves to relieve hidden pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Pleasures

Pants around his ankles, his hand threaded through Vax's hair as she held the rogues head close to him. His legs were shaking from trying to stay upright even as Vax rolled his tongue over the tip of Percy's shaft. Percy was struggling between wanting to be satisfied and not wanting to be caught in the middle of the hallway of their keep by the rest of Vox Machina.

  
"Vax, someone could walk up those steps at anytime!" Vax's responses was to take the whole length of Percy's cock into his mouth and drag his teeth along it only to chuckle when he felt the human shiver before pulling away briefly.

  
"Who gives a fuck? It's much more thrilling and exciting at he thought of being caught together, hmm?" Percy agreed with the rogue to a point about he thrill of getting away with getting off in the hallway without anyone knowing being incredibly exhilarating and making him horny as fuck but that was beside the fucking the point. Vax was taking his sweet time bring Percy on edge and he was getting nervous.

  
"Vax, if you don't hurry the fuck up I will put a bullet in through your head." Percy hissed through his teeth, gripping Vax's head tighter.

  
"Easy smokeman, don't get too vulgar or I will get Diplomacy on your arse again." Percy shuddered, he still couldn't look at or even use Diplomacy after Vax's demonstration what it could do intimately.

  
"Ooh, I felt that, maybe I should go get it if you are that excited about it." Percy snarled but it changed to a low predatory growl when Vax took his mouth away with a popping sound with his lips and replaced it with his hand, beginning a fast rhythm up and down Percy's shaft.

  
"Vax'ildan, I swear on fucking Pelor if you don't-" Vax cut him off with a kiss on the lips with a wide grin.

  
"Now now, lets not get gods involved into petty sex conversations. I'm sure they have enough on their mind then to worry about you not getting off." Vax chuckled, ruffling Percy's snow white hair with his free hand while his nose bumped Percy's glasses up his nose as they kissed. Percy's hands were wrapped tightly around Vax's arse squeezing it even as Vax quickened the pace of his hand and the human's legs shook.

  
"Vax..." Percy managed to mumbled against Vax and with a wicked grin the elf kissed his way back down to Percy's cock even as Percy's hand wound into Vax's hair again when the rogue's lips claimed human with a flick of his tongue.

  
All the pressure that had built up became too much as ecstasy took over as Percy's legs buckled and Vax was forced to grip onto Percy's hips to keep the man steady as he felt the human release into his mouth when Percy shuddered against him. Vax continued to tease the gunslinger until he grew soft in the elf's mouth and Vax eventually pulled away licking his lips with a cheeky grin as Percy slid down to be level with the rogue.

  
"Vex was right, y'know." Percy panted, reaching for the rogue's hair and running his hand through long black locks.

  
"Hmmm?" Vax questioned quietly, leaning into Percy's hand while he crawled a hand up Percy's coat.

  
"You are a fucking tease." Vax only chuckled, gripping onto Percy's jaw with forefinger and thumb to pull the human forward for a passionate kiss.


End file.
